At present a transceiver and other devices need to be installed in a vehicle so that the vehicle can be locked or unlock remotely, and a user sends a lock or unlock instruction to the transceiver installed in the vehicle through a remote controller, where the remote controller and the transceiver communicate with each other through short-distance communication technologies, e.g., Bluetooth technology, radio frequency identification technology, etc. The transceiver installed in the vehicle sends the received lock or unlock instruction to an Electric Control Unit (ECU) of the vehicle over a bus upon reception of the lock or unlock instruction, so that the ECU of the vehicle is responsible for performing a corresponding lock or unlock operation.
In the existing lock or unlock solution, the remote controller of the vehicle has to communicate with the transceiver installed in the vehicle through short-distance communication technologies, so if the distance between them is larger than the longest supportable communication distance, then the transceiver may fail to receive the lock, unlock or another operation instruction sent by the remote controller, so that no lock or unlock operation can be performed. For example, if a user getting back home realizes that he or she forgets locking his or her car, then he or she has to go back around the place where the car is parked to lock the car through the remote controller.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the prior art to address the technical problem of how to perform vehicle operations including locking or unlocking the vehicle over a long distance.